


Domestic

by Eimeh



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimeh/pseuds/Eimeh
Summary: “But I got the blues, I wanna slow dance with you.”Carol and Maria might be getting a little distracted.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Marvel Undercover 2020





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #S2
> 
> Prompter: NachoDiablo
> 
> Characters: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
> 
> Prompt:Singing along to the radio while making dinner as a family


End file.
